School for the Wicked
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura moved to a new town and now goes school for non-humans. She is glad being an non-human her self. Will she find love or will she wish to leave? SakuraxDeidara. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Here's the first chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura and her mother had just moved to a new town so Sakura had to go to a new school. She was glad she was going to a school of non-humans so she wouldn't have to hid her wings as much but she would still keep her tail and ears hidden.

She found out yesterday that it was a boarding school so she had to pack everything she would need. She grabbed her bags and went down stairs. She left her bags by the door and went to the kitchen.

"I made your favorite dear." her mother said

Sakura smiled and sat down. Her mom put a plate of cherry crepes in front of her.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said. She ate her food and set the plate in the sink. "Bye mom." Sakura said while grabbing her bags and leaving. She stretched her wings and flew to the school.

She stopped at the front steps to the school and picked out all the leaves that got into her wings. She walked into the school and looked around for the principals office. When she found the door she knocked and a blonde woman opened it.

"You must be Sakura. I'm Tsunade the principle. Come in."

Sakura nodded and walked into the room.

Tsunade went over to her desk and searched through the drawers until she pulled out two papers which she handed to Sakura.

"You may put your bags in your dorm and walk around the campus until lunch."

Sakura nodded then left reading over her papers. "So I get my own dorm." Sakura whispered to no one in paticular. "I have an hour until lunch." She sighed and walked to her dorm. Her dorm room door had her name on it so it was easily found. She opened the door and walked in the room and set her bags on the floor. She started unpacking her bags seprating her shirts. Half had low backs so she could show her wings and the other half were normal shirts.

Once everything was put away Sakura decided to walk around the school so she would know where everything was. She wasn't paying attention to were she was going when she bumped into someone resulting in both of the on the floor.

When she got over her shock she saw a hand infront of her face. She gladly took the hand. She saw a boy with blonde hair standing infront of her.

"Sorry for bumping into you." The boy said.

"It's alright. It was partially my fault anyway." Sakura said.

"Your the new student. The angel."

"Yes I'm Sakura."

"I'm Naruto a fox demon."

"Nice to meet you but isn't class still going on?"

"Yeah but it will end shortly."

A few minutes later the bell rang which was followed by students leaving class and heading to lunch.

"You want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

"sure."

Naruto then ran down the hall dragging Sakura with him.

* * *

Here's the first chapter. Yes it is short just live with it. This stories chapters will be shorter so I'll update more. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey here's the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter asap.**

**Italics=Thoughts.**

**I've decided I'm making the fanfiction a SakuraxDeidara  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they entered the cafeteria Sakura saw separate group of people. Well there was pretty much three, One they were walking over to, another were wearing black cloaks with red clouds and another was just a random group of kids. She took a seat next to Naruto and across from a girl with dark blue hair and white eyes.

"Sakura they are Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Lee, Choji, and Shino." Naruto said while pointing each person out. "Everyone this is Sakura."

Sakura looked around the cafeteria and her eyes landed on a blonded wearing on of those black coats and he was staring at her. She turned back to Naruto when he started shaking her while saying her name.

"Hey Naruto who are the people wearing the cloaks?"

"They're Akatsuki. It's a school gang. The one with the orange hair is the leader." Naruto said

Sakura looked over at the table and the blonde looked at her for a few more seconds before turning away. Sakura needed something to keep her mind off the blonde so she decided to ask a couple questions. "So Ino what are you?"

"I'm a mermaid."

"How long have you been going to this school?"

"A few years."

The rest of the lunch went by to fast for Sakura's liking.

Sakura walked to her next class with Ino. When they got to the classroom Sakura noticed the teacher wasn't there.

"Where's the teacher?" Sakura asked.

"He's always late." Ino answered.

Sakura took a seat behind Ino and to the right of Ten-Ten. She heard someone sit next to her and turned to see the blonde from lunch.

The speakers turned on. "Students this Saturday is a school dance. So find a date and have fun."Tsunade said then the speakers turned off.

Sakura couldn't even blink before she was swarmed by guys all asking her to be their date. She leaned closer to Ino. "Do they always act like this?" Sakura asked.

Ino shook her head and Sakura sighed.

_"This is going to be a long day." Sakura thouight._

When the bell rang Sakura ran o ut of the room wanting to get away from all the guys. She went to the girls locker room and straight to her assigned locker. She pulled her black gym clothes out of her bag and concealed her wings. She quickly changed and left the locker room soon regretting it.

Sakura felt two people grabbing her arms trying to pull her to them. She looked at them and saw that they were the Uchiha brothers.

"She's mine." Sasuke said.

""No little brother she is mine." Itachi said.

Sakura sighed in frustration. "Let me the fuck go. I'm no ones property." She broke free from their hold and punched both on them in the face causing their nose to bleed. She then walked off to Ino.

"Wow you got over half the guys wanting to go out with you." Ino said.

"I wish they would leave me alone." Sakura said.

The gym teacher walked in and the whole class stopped talking.

"I see we have a new youthful student." the teacher said. "Come introduce yourself."

Sakura sighed and walked to the front of the class. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

She heard people saw something about the teacher and they called him Gai so she figured that was his name. She looked at Lee and saw that he looked just like Gai.

_"Creepy."Sakura thought._

"Today class we are doing an obstacle course. Everyone will be separated into groups of two. One guy and girl per group." Gai said

Sakura was surrounded by guys asking to be her partner.

_"I wonder who I should pick." Sakura thought_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope everyone like this chapter and the story. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

**_Italics-Thought_  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura looked around the room trying to find a person to be partners with that wasn't obsessed with her. Spotting the blonde boy from the other class she walked over to him.

"Will you be my partner?" Sakura asked

"Sure un." the boy said.

"I'm Sakura."

"Deidara un."

Sakura watched her friends pair up. She smiled when she saw Naruto ask Hinata to be his partner and giggled when she saw Hinata turn as red as a tomato. After another ten minutes everyone had a partner and was outside.

"The first obstacle course is a twenty foot high wall. You and your partner have to climb up the ropes to get over. The second course is a balancing beam and the last course is a mile run." Gai said. "Now go my youthful students."

The teams started running. Sakura and Deidara made it to the wall first. There were six ropes hanging on each side of the flat wall. They both grabbed a rope and made it up and over the wall in a matter of minutes.

Sakura turned and saw Sasuke and his partner climbing the wall. They started running and made it to the balance beam. There was two and each was about four feet long and was surrounded by mud. Deidara got on one and headed across without a problem. She walked across most of the way fine but when she got near the end she stumbled. She fell forward but put her hands down and did a back flip off.

Sakura turned and saw people catching up. When she turned back around she saw that her partner had left her. She took off after him. They won and still had half the class to do whatever they wanted.

Sakura ran over to some trees and made sure no one was looking. She transformed into her fox angel form and ran off.

"So she is here." A man said from the shadows before running off.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Heres the next chapter. I'll be posting another chapter or two tonight. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Another Chapter:) Two in one day.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it was time to go in Sakura changed back away from everyone else. She ran back inside and quickly. She past her fan-boys and walked over to the group.

She saw Deidara arguing with Sai. It was about art from what she heard.

"What are you two fighting about?" Sakura asked.

'What type of art is better un." Deidara said. "I say sculpting and he says painting. What do you think?"

"It depends what it looks like."

"When class ends well show you. Then you can decided un."

After five minutes the bell rang. Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her to Sai's and his room leaving Sai behind.

When they got to the door leading to his room Sakura could feel something licking her hand. She immediately pulled her hand back.

"Sorry un." Deidara said.

Sakura gave Deidara a confused so he held one of his hands upside down so she could see the mouth on his palm.

_"Hopefully she isn't like the other girls." Deidara thought._

Sakura started to get curious. She traced the closed mouth with her finger. It opened allowing Sakura to see the teeth and tongue.

"This is so cool." Sakura said.

Sai walked around them and opened the door. Sakura dropped Deidara's hand and walked into the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Another chapter. R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**Sorry it took me so log to update but I have been really busy with band, girl scouts and scholastic bowl so my mind has been blank. Its really early in the morning 6:40 to be exact so if this chapter has a bunch of errors its because its really early.  
**

**

* * *

**There were painting and sculptures everywhere. Sakura walked over to something that caught her eye. As she got closer she noticed it was a bird sculpture. Upon closer expection she saw that it was painted a baby blue and had a pale blue almost white belly. Its legs ad beak was painted a pale yellow and it had black eyes.

"Its cute." Sakura said. "How did you make it?"

"I'll show you un." Deidara said.

Deidara reached into a pouch on his and pulled out a blob of clay. One of the mouths one of the mouth on his hand ate the clay and after a few minutes a hummingbird popped out.

"That's cool." Sakura said.

"You can have it un." Deidara said.

Sakura gave Deidara a hug.

"Thak you."

Sakura grabbed the bird from Deidara's hand.

"I better get to my room." Sakura said

* * *

She went to the door and opened it. "Bye." She said while closing the door behind her.

Sakura went to her room and put the bird on her desk. She pulled two boxes out of her bag and hid the under her bed. Sakura changed into a pair of silk black pajama shorts ad a red tang-top. She went into the bathroom ad brushed her teeth. She dropped her concealment and brushed her hair and tail. She then climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura woke around midnight when she heard the soft patter of footsteps. She bolted upright and looked around the room. She stood up, grabbed the knife from under her pillow and walked to her desk to turn the light on. She felt someone grab her from behind. It surprised her and she ended up dropping the knife.

"Found you little princess." Someone said. Sakura couldn't see his face so she had no clue who he was.

"Let me go!" Sakura screamed

"No going to happen princess." The man whispered into her ear.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura was about to scream again but the man put his hand over her mouth. She bit it.

"Help!" Sakura screamed

"You bitch." He said

The man put his hand over her mouth and and made sure she couldn't bite it. The door was kicked in and Sakura turned to see.......

* * *

**Here's another chapter. If no one wakes up anytime soon I'll be able to post another one or two. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Here's another chapter. **

**Italics=Thoughts  
**

**

* * *

**............to see Deidara and he looked pissed.

"Let her go." Deidara said angerly

"No. I got plans for this little princess." he said

Sakura started to pull herself from his grip enough to use her powers. She then stopped.

_"How could I've been so stupid." _

Sakura transformed into her fox angel form ad slipped through his hands but he grabbed her tail. She growled and started slashing at his hand with her back paws. She got free again and ran over to Deidara.

Deidara smirked the threw a clay bomb at the man. "Bye bye." Deidara said.

The the man blew up ad surprisingly the room stayed intact. Sakura changed back to her angel form. She walked over to the man. His body was mostly intact but badly burnt.

Tsunade slammed the door open the rest of the way.

"What happened here?" Tsunade asked

"He tried to kidnap me but Deidara took care of him." Sakura answered

Shizune walked up behind Tsunade.

"Shizune get someone to take care of the body." Tsunade said

Shizune nodded then left.

"We have to make arrangements for you to stay with someone else." Tsunade said

"She can stay with me." Deidara said.

"Is that alright with you Sai?" Tsunade asked.

"Fine with me." Sai answered

"Alright with that taken care of goodnight." Tsunade left and so did Sai

Sakura turned and started packing her stuff.

"Why did he call you princess and why don't you let anyone know you are part demon un?"

"My mother is a angel and my father was a demon. My mother is the angel queen and my father was the demon king. There was a war between angels and demons but my parents met and fell in love. They told each other the truth but they didn't hold it against each other for lying. A year or so after my parents fell in love I was born. I looked like an angel at first so my mother took me to live with the angels but when I turned two I started to grow fox ears and a fox tail. My mother told my father and they both told the demon and angel courts. Since I was the child of both angels and demons and was both the war was forced to end because they both would need a new ruler and it could only be the child on the king or queen. Before my parents could have a son my father was murdered when I was 5. Making me the first female ruler of the demons. Yet some of the demons don't think I'm fit to rule since I'm half angel and they send people to murder me. So I have to hid my demon half so I am not killed." Sakura sighed. "The only people other then the angel and demon courts that know that I'm an princess is you, my mother, the principle and myself and I want to keep it that way."

"Alright." Deidara said

Sakura picked up her bags and left the room and walked to Deidara's and Sai's.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sakura asked motioing to the two beds.

"You can have mine un." Deidara said. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor. We can share." Sakura said.

"Alright un."

Sakura yawned and got on the bedside closest to the wall. She fell asleep before Deidara even got into the bed.

* * *

**Another chapter down who knows how many more to make:) Hope you all like it. I'll be adding another story really soon. It's a GaaraxSakura and its going to be called Secrets of a Cherry Blossom. R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Well apparently I wrote more then two full chapters so I'm adding the third one. p**

**Uchiha Sakima thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story:)  
**

**Italics=thoughts/letters  
**

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling warm. She opened her eyes and saw Deidara. She started blushing and tried to get up but Deidara's arms were wrapped around her which made her blush even more.

Deidara woke up and saw Sakura blushing. He the saw his arms wrapped around her. He removed him arms and sat up. "Sorry un." Deidara said

"It's alright." Sakura said still blushing.

Sakura got out of bed and walked over to her bags. She saw a piece of paper on top. she grabbed it and read it.

_Hope you guys had fun cuddling last night. Don't worry I won't tell anyone.....yet._

Sakura tore the piece of paper up and threw it in the trash. She went back to her bag and pulled out a black knee length skirt and a black tang-top that stopped just above her naval. She dug through another bag and pulled out a black jacket. She also grabbed a pair of black knee-high combat boots. She went to the bathroom and got a shower. She then put her clothes on and left to go to Hinata's and Ino's room.

Sakura was walking down the hallway when someoe slammed her into the wall. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds but when it cleared she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered because his hand was on her throat.

"You will be mine." Sasuke said then left.

Sakura walked the rest of the way to Ino's and Hinata's dorm trying to figure out what Sasuke meant. When she got to their dorm she knocked on the door and Ino answered it.

"Hey when are you guys going to be ready to go?" Sakura asked

"As soon as Ten-ten gets here." Ino answered.

After another ten minutes of waiting Ten-Ten showed up.

"So Sakura where do you live?" Ino asked

"In Spring Hill's." Sakura said

"That's where the rich people live." Ten-Ten said

Sakura nodded ad walked outside the school followed by Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten. There was a limo in front of them school. As Sakura neared the limo the driver got out and opened the door for them. The driver closed the door after they got in. He then got in and started driving to their destination.

"S...Sakura w...where a...are we g...going?"Hinata asked.

"We are going to get something to eat then go to my house." Sakura said.

They decided to go to get some ramen. They went to Ichiraku's Ramen. They walked inside and ordered.

"So Sakura where did you live before coming to Japan?" Ino asked.

"I was in France but I wanted to come back to where I was born." Sakura said.

There orders where set in front of them and the ate in silence. After they finished they are got back in the limo and went to Sakura's house. When they pulled up to Sakura's house they could only stare which made Sakura laugh.

* * *

**Last chapter I'm doing today since I haven't written any others yet:) R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry it took so long to reply the computer sorta decided to stop working.**

**Thanks for the review cherry kunoichi forever112.**

**

* * *

**"Are you guys coming?" Sakura asked as she walked up the stairs to the front door.

They quickly followed after her not wanting to be left behind. The walked inside and went to the second floor. They walked down the hall and entered the second door on the left. They stood there mouthed open making Sakura laugh.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

They did and looked around the room. The floor was dark brown almost black and the walls were black. The ceiling was a painting of the night sky with a crescent moon. There were two dark brown doors on the left and right wall. There was a king sized bed with a black canopy, blood red comforter, and blood red and black pillows.

Sakura walked to the door on the right side of the room and walked into the room. She turned the light on and heard gasps behind her.

"You have a walk in closet!" Ino screamed

The west wall had a ton of dresses hang up. All made of expensive material. The north wall had shelves of accessories and the east wall had a ton of shoes of every color and design imaginable.

A maid walked into the room. "Princess......" The maid stopped because of the glare Sakura gave turned and ran out of the room.

"Your a princess." They yelled.

"Yes but don't tell anyone. I want to keep it on the dl."

"Why?!" Ino asked

"Because I don't want anyone to know." Sakura looked at her watch. "You guys should pick out your dresses and stuff."

(A/N I'm only going to describe Sakura's dress since I fail at making clothes designs anyway.)

Sakura's dress was emerald green like her eyes. It went down to just above her knees and had two ribbons that ties around her neck.

"Glad I didn't get rid of my dresses." Sakura said

Sakura then grabbed a pair of black two inch heels that had ribbons that tied up her legs. They each grabbed some accessories and changed back into their normal clothes. The put everything in bags and left the house.

* * *

**Since I'm doing ISAT testing I'm not sure when the next chapter in one of my stories will be put up. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy and I've been sick so I couldn't think straight. I'm still not feeling the greatest so if something is misspelled or what not I'll fix it so just tell me. I'll post the next three chapters hopefully. I have talent show practice and scholastic bowl practice and games a lot this week so I'll be lucky to post a new chapter in any of my stories.**

**italics=notes/thoughts  
**

**

* * *

**They all got back into the limo and headed back to the school. They went to Ino's and Hinata's to get ready for dance.

They all helped each other with their make-up and hair. Sakura's hair was in a fancy bun with to chopsticks in her hair. Each chopstick had three bells on the end. Her eye shadow was the same green as her dress and she had a light pink lip stick on.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura opened it. There was a clay bird with a note in its mouth. The bird landed on Sakura shoulder and she took the note from its beak and opened it.

_Sakura,_

_Will you go to the dance with me un?_

_Deidara_

Sakura found a pencil and wrote a reply. She gave it to the bird and it flew away.

"Who was that from?" Ino asked

"Deidara."

"What did he want?"

"To ask me to the dance."

"Did you say yes?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

After a couple hours the separated and went there separate was to the dance. Sakura headed down the hall to see Deidara.

* * *

**Hoped you like the chapter. Yea it's a little short but oh well. R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**As promised here is another chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**Sakura knocked om the door and Deidara answered.

"You look beautiful Sakura yeah." Deidara said.

"Thank you and you look handsome."

Sakura started blushing when he put his arm around her waist and moved her towards the gym. When they entered the gym Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten rushed over to her.

"You said yes." They all said

"Do you guys have dates?" Sakura asked

"Kiba asked me." Ino said

"N...naruto asked me." Hinata's face started turning a bright pink.

"Neji asked me." Ten-Ten said

They all went back to their dates when they saw them. Sakura felt eyes on her but when she turned around no one was there.

When a slow song started Deidara pulled her onto the dance floor. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around her neck.

When the song ended the sat down at an empty table.

"You a good dancer." Sakura said

"You too un." Deidara said

Tsunade walked over to them. "Sakura your room has been cleaned up. You can move back in but I suggest someone share it with you."

"I can share with her yeah." Deidara said

"Thanks.' Sakura and smiled at him.

"Alright I'll get them to put another set of stuff in their." Tsunade then turned around and left.

"Sakura un?" Deidara said

"Yeah?"

"Will you be-" Deidara was cut off when something exploded. Deidara grabbed her hand a pulled her down the hall. He took her to a secret room in the boys locker room.

"So how'd this get here?"

"I made it yeah."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"They're after you un.'

"How do you know that?"

"So many people were trying to capture students before you came here yeah."

"Good point."

Sakura leaned against Deidara and fell asleep. Deidara moved her head so it was now on his lap. He removed the chopsticks from her hair and let if come out of its bun. He then started stroking her hair until he fell asleep

* * *

Sakura was the first to wake up. She noticed her head was in Deidara's lap. She smiled and sat up. Her hair brushed against Deidara's arm waking him up.

_"Wonder how my hair came undone."Sakura thought _"Think it's safe?"She asked

"Should be yeah."

Deidara stood up and left. Sakura following after him. "Wait a sec."

"Huh un?"

Sakura used her powers to make them both invisible so only they could see each other. They then walked down that hall.

'Let's check the nurses room first."Deidara nodded and led her to the nurse.

* * *

**I'll probably get the other chapter up later today or tomorrow. R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Here's another chapter. It's summer break so I'll be getting a few chapter up until I start marching band.  
**

**

* * *

**

Deidara nodded and led her to the infirmary. When they opened the door Sakura gasped. Hinata and Ino were on the bed bandaged an unconscious. Sakura dropped her invisibility spell and ran to Ino to check her over. "They must of been right next to the explosion." Sakura hands glowed as she ran them over Ino's body. When she was done she did the same for Hinata. Her legs started to feel weak and she fell. Deidara caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Deidara can you take me to my room."

"Sure un." Deidara picked her up and carried her to their room. She fell asleep before they even made it to the room. He laid her on her bed and turned to go to the other bed but a hand grabbed his shirt. He sighed and laid down next to her. She curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." She whispered in her sleep.

Deidara kissed her on the forehead and fell asleep.

Sakura woke up and wiggled out of Deidara's arms without waking him. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her prom dress. She took it off and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'Get Over Yourself' on front in blue letters. She put on a pair of green flip-flops and quickly wrote a note saying she was going to check on Ino and Hinata.

She walked down to the infirmary. She saw that Hinata was awake but Ino was still unconscious. She ran over to Hinata and gave her a hug.

"Your alright." Sakura said squeezing Hinata a little to hard.

"S..sakura can't ....b ...breath."Hinata said

Sakura let her go. "Sorry Hinata. I'm just so glad your alright." She looked over at Ino. "Do you know who put the explosive there?'

"No sorry I don't have a clue."

"It's alright Hinata as long as your ok."

"Do you know when Ino will wake up?"

"No."

Shizune walked in. "Your awake but how?"

Shizune gave Hinata a check-up to make sure she was alright. "Your fine and you can go back to your room."

Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her to her room. "Get some rest I'll see you after classes."

Sakura went back to her room. She opened the door and saw Deidara eating breakfast. He pointed to a plate indicating that it was hers. She grabbed the plate and sat down next to him. "Thanks.' she said then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad I met you.'

"Me too un."

Once they finished they went to there classes.

**After Class**

Sakura was waiting in the hall for Deidara. She was glad her friends had accepted Deidara as her boyfriend. Lee was heartbroken but quickly got over it. She was walking back to her dorm to wait for Deidara when someone hit her in the back of the head knocking her out.

* * *

**Here's another chapter. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Here's another chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

When Sakura woke up she was in a dark room. Her head was pounding and when she reached her hand up to feel the back of her head she felt dry blood. She wondered where she was and more importantly who had captured her. There was not a window in the room and the only source of light was a small light on the ceiling that looked like it was about to go out because it kept flickering.

She tried to use her powers but she felt a jolt of electricity flow throw her body. She looked at her wrist and saw a bracelet with weird writing on it. She growled when she couldn't remove it. She heard the door open and saw a girl wearing a simple black dress carrying a tray of food. Her skin was pale and her hair was covered with mud and dust so she couldn't see it's actual color. Her eyes where a aqua blue but they didn't hold the spark of lfe like most people. She set the food in front of Sakura and turned to leave.

"Wait." Sakura said. The girl stopped and turned around. "Where am I?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you." The girl then left the room.

Sakura stared at the food. By the looks of it the food didn't look like it was meant for prisoners. It was crepes which was Sakura favorite. She took the plate and looked around the room. There was a bed in the corner that was clean and had a black blanket covering it. There was a bathroom through one door but only had a shower, a toilet, and a small sink. _"Probably didn't put a bath so I couldn't drown myself." _

There was a dresser that had a few skirts, pants, and shirts. All of them were black, or green. The closet had a few dresses. There was a green dress with a blue bow that tied in the back and a white strapless dress. There was a full length mirror in the room so Sakura went over and looked at her self. Her hair and body had mud covering it. She looked bad. She decided to use the shower so she could clean herself up.

She went back to the bathroom and looked around for some soap and shampoo. She found a bottle of cherry shampoo and soap. It was the same kind she used. Which started to freak her out but at least she now knew that the person that captured her was someone she knew. She quickly took a shower and changed into a black pair of jeans and a green tank-top. When she went back to the room she saw that the plate was gone. She sat on her bed and started to think of everyone that wanted to capture her. She then remembered.

_Flashback_

__

Sakura was walking down the hallway when someone slammed her into the wall. Her vision was blurry for a few seconds but when it cleared she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered because his hand was on her throat.

"You will be mine." Sasuke said then left.

End Flashback

"Could it of been Sasuke?" She asked herself out loud.

The door opened and Sasuke stepped in. "Great the one time I want to be wrong I'm not."

"So you remember me." Sasuke smirked.

"Why am I here."

"So I can make you mine." He then turned and left the room.

Sakura sat on her bed and brought her legs to her chest. "Please Deidara come find me before he does something." when Sakura fell asleep all she dreamed about was Deidara.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Essays officially fail. I'll update whenever I can.  
**

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up and there was a tray of food on the dresser. She grabbed it and quickly ate it not even paying attention to what she was eating. When she was finished she put the tray back on the dresser. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She then put on a black skirt that went down to her ankles and had a slit that went up to also put on a long-sleeve black shirt. She laid on the bed wondering when she was going to get out of this place. She wondered if Deidara knew where she was or even who had captured her. She stared at the ceiling until Sasuke showed up again. She stood up and walked right in front of him.

"Why won't you let me go?"

"You belong to me."

"I don't belong to anyone! If I did I would belong to Deidara. Not You!"

Sasuke smacked her. She didn't cry. She wouldn't ever let him see her cry.

"Don't ever speak his name in front of me again."

"Why are you going to smack me again? Deidara will kill you when he finds out."

Sasuke grabbed her by her throat and shoved her against the wall. "He'll never find out because he'll never find out where you are." He let go on her neck and Sakura fell to the ground gasping for air. She watched as he left the room. When she got her breath back she stood up and looked in the mirror. Her face was bruised and she had finger marks on her neck. She hoped he didn't come back anytime soon because she needed time to find a way to escape or at least find a way to contact Deidara. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and neck wanting to get the feeling of him off of her.

She then went back to the room and laid on the bed. She started to cry silently. She cried for everything that happened and everything she might lose if no one rescued her soon. She fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with nothing but fear.

She didn't even wake up the next day she was to tired. It felt like all of her energy left her. When she finally woke it was noon two days later. Every day was the same. She would wake up, get showered and dress, eat, then Sasuke would show up the same time every day, and then she would fall sleep with a new bruise or cut somewhere on her body. After a week she didn't even cry after it anymore. She slowly started to give up hope of being rescued. Each day she would slowly close up inside of herself until she never spoke or did anything but stare at the wall.

* * *

**Another chapter R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I'm updating now since I'm bored and have nothing else to do.  
**

**

* * *

**

It has been two weeks since Sakura was first captured. Sasuke hasn't seen her in a couple of days which was lucky for her. She wasn't surprised when she had only a couple of scars but those were faded by now. She healed faster then most since she was part angel. Angels were natural healers. She had taken a shower not long before so her hair was wet and the water from her hair was soaking the back of her shirt. She walked over to the door to see if it was unlock. She did it everyday with no luck but when she turned the handle this time she was surprised to see that it was unlocked. She wondered who had unlocked but brushed that aside.

She walked down the halls not to sure were she was going. She saw a few people walking down the halls and she had to duck into other rooms or down another hall. She has yet to see Sasuke which was good because he could probably find her no matter how hard she tried. She turned left down another hall and a couple halls down exploded. She ran to were the explosion was and saw stone gathered on the ground and the area covered in dust. When the dust started to clear she could make out blonde hair and a blue eye

She knew it was Deidara. She ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. She started to cry because she missed him. She didn't want to let him go afraid that he would disappear. "I missed you." She said into between sobs.

"I've missed you to." He let her go and lead her down the halls. He made sure to memorize the way out. When they finally got out. Sakura saw Sasuke. Now she knew why it was so easy for her to escape. He was waiting for them. She heard the bracelet fall to the ground with a soft thud. She smiled because she was finally free. Sasuke gave no warning when he charged for Deidara but he dodged. He looked at Sakura and she understood that he wanted her to leave. She nodded and ran off in a random direction not sure where she was going. She heard an explosion and knew it was Deidara. She stopped. She didn't want to leave him behind. She didn't care if she got hurt as long as Deidara was alright.

She turned around and ran back. As she got closer she could hear shouts and more explosions. When she finally made it back she could see that Sasuke was missing an arm. It probably got blown off. He was losing blood fast from what she could see. Deidara looked better. He only had a few cuts here and there. Since he was a long range fighter he didn't have to get up close to people like Sasuke. She snuck up behind Sasuke and pushed a pressure point on his neck knocking him out.

He fell to the ground. His arm had stopped bleeding and so did all his other wounds. He would live if someone found him. She ran over to deidara making sure he didn't have any serious wounds that she couldn't see. He didn't have any and for that she was glad. He formed a large bird of clay and helped her on. They went back to the school together. She was glad to get back.

* * *

**So there will only be one more chapter which will be the epilogue. R&R**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Akito Udahare- Thanks for the review.**

**xxPanda-chan- Yeah they could be. Glad you like my idea though.**

**xXbochiXx- So like whats a crunchyroll? I used the idea for her parents before on a role play. That's were I original came up with the idea of a demon angel.**

**Isabel- Thanks for the review.**

**So here's the last chapter.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kiba and Ino**

Ino became a famous fashion designer and Kiba helped out at pounds. They had twins named Akemi and Eiji. Akemi had brown hair but her eyes were blue. Eiji looked just like his father. He even had the stripes on his cheeks. Akemi was a mermaid and Eiji was a werewolf. They moved around a lot because of Ino's job. Akemi and Eiji were home schooled since they never stayed in a place for long.

**Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata own a ramen stand. Naruto passed on his love for ramen to his kids. They had three kids. Haruki was the oldest. She had blueish hair and blue eyes. She didn't inherit either of her parents powers so she was human. Nobu was the middle child. He had blonde hair and violet pupil-less eyes. He was a ghost. Rika was the youngest. She had blonde hair with blue highlights and her eyes were a blueish violet. She was a fox demon.

**Neji and TenTen**

Neji taught karate classes and Tenten taught people how to use and make weapons. They had one kid named Takumi. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. He was a psychic like his father.

**Deidara and Sakura**

Deidara became a famous artist and Sakura became a famous chef. Sakura back. She also became the leader of the angels and demons so all assassination attempts stopped. They had four kids. One was actually theirs, the other three were adopted. Yuji was the eldest. Yuji had green hair and yellow eyes. He was a fairy. Chika was their actual daughter. She was the second eldest. She had pink hair and blue eyes. She was an angel and demon like her mother. Toshi was the second youngest. He had black hair and red eyes. He was a dragon demon. Nami was the youngest. She was a water sprite. She had light blue hair and purple eyes.

Every year they all would meet on the same day. The exact day that Deidara brought Sakura back. Sasuke survived that day and it was said he moved out of the country but they don't know if was true until many years later. He mailed Sakura gifts every day on her birthday. They finally succeed at finding him three years after Chika was born. Sakura saw him in America when she went their on vacation with her family. After they talked they became good friends. Sasuke ended up marrying a human named Karin. They had a daughter named Kaori. She looked had black hair and eyes just like her father but she was a human.

* * *

**Yeah this is short but the pain meds are starting to wear off. I hope you like it though. I like these type of epilogues so I decided to type it like this. R&R**


End file.
